When You're Gone
by KuraiTenshiGabrielle
Summary: Doug left about a year ago, just before Frey woke up from her coma. Now she'll say something; something about how much she misses him when he's gone. Based off the song When You're Gone by Avril Lavigne. Trust me, the story is better than this summary. Sequel to Say Something


**I'm really bringing up the Doug/Frey stories aren't I?**

**Just wanted to throw thanks to Lady Cocoa and IncitementToDiscourse.**

**Lady Cocoa: This isn't the exact sequel you want however, this is something and it made allude to a third installment... With Frey actually going after Doug... Get ready to worship me~**

**IncitementToDiscourse: Thank you for the song idea, even if I didn't use it. It was a nice choice, just I thought I could do something more with this one instead. But you helped me remember this song :D**

**Suggestion: Read the first one first, Say Something. Will help fill in gaps. Also, you can also listen to the song, When You're Gone by Avril Lavigne for more effect (Both optional)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own either Rune Factory 4 or When You're Gone by Avril Lavigne. Go support both by buying them at a gameshop (game) or iTunes (song) or whatever.**

**This story is only BASED off the song. I tried my best to change the lyrics. This is NOT a songfic. If you have a problem with the use of lyrics, I will happily change the wording.**

* * *

White boots met the ground of broken cobble as a sad sigh escaped the the owner. She quietly walked down the street of the housing area in Selphia. Some townsfolk said hello to the sad Princess, which she gave a small response to. The girl just wanted to be alone, like she has every single day since _his_ departure.

"Native Dragons, Frey!" her older twin, Lest, would complain. "It's been a year or more! How long are you going to mope around for? You've already missed three years of your life in that coma!"

Frey's response was always the same: "until he comes back."

"Frey!" came the familiar childish voice. Her high-pitched, happy-go-lucky voice shocked the girl from her sorrow. "Wanna go exploring with me today? Maybe we can solve a mystery like Ellie!"

The Princess smiled sadly at the younger butterfly girl. "No... I don't feel like it Amber... Sorry."

Amber huffed. "You never do! Ever since you woke up and Doug left, you haven't been no fun to play with!" The greenette stomped off in annoyance with her Princess.

A pang of regret surfaced in the Princess' already mangled heart. It's true. The dwarf Amber spoke of, Doug, was the very reason why she was like this. She loved him; oh did she ever love him. But she was in a coma for three years, and he couldn't wait five minutes longer for her to wake up. He left just merely two minutes before she woke up. In that span of two minutes, he had left the quaint town of Selphia for good, never to return. She could distinctly remember him trying to get her to say something; something to keep him from leaving town but alas, she was too late when she finally regained control of her body.

Frey found herself lost in thought about the dwarf she loved. Often, people would find her talking to herself as if he was there with her. Today was no exception. "I always needed time on my own... Like now... Why can't no body see that?"

Feet stopped in front of Selphia's Dragon Lake. Many memories flooded her mind of that redheaded, silver-eyed heart snatcher. Happy memories they shared splashing water each other, from him daring her to seduce him while in their bathing suits, to watching the romantic fireflies each other.

A smile complimented with tears formed on her face. "Stupid gauntlet of light..."

She gave an inwardly gasp as she felt the water droplets of salty, bitter sorrow grace her soft cheeks. "I... wish you were here, Douggie..." she murmured, using his pet name. "I never thought I'd need you here when I cry... But I wish you were here to comfort me like you would."

The heart broken Princess sat down on the autumn grass, ignoring the chills that made her shiver. "Hey Doug... Do the days feel like years to you? They certainly do to me when you're not here..."

A sob and cringe made the Princess recoil in on herself. Thoughts of him not being here anymore... Blossom having to manage the store without the dwarf's help... His usually slept bed all made up perfectly. Dust covering the once-pristine sheets.

The girl shook her head, pigtails bouncing around at the movement. _Stop it Frey!_

A sigh escaped her yet again. She left her thoughts drift further.

Despite being oblivious to many things, she wasn't oblivious to her own feelings for Doug. While she never noticed his eyes always on her, she always had her own green eyes plastered onto him. She remember every time he walked away from her, she counted every step the dwarf took before he was out of sight.

More tears cascaded from her eyes. "Do you see what you've done to me Douggie...? Do you see how much I need you...?"

"When you're gone, Douggie... Everything's a wreck." Tears.

"Everyone misses you... Pieces of my heart are missing you..." Sobs.

"When you're gone... The face I came to know as yours Douggie... is gone..." Trembling.

"D-Doug..." the princess choked out. "I can't make it through the day... without hearing your voice... You make the day okay..."

Frey looked up at the crystal blue skies of autumn. "I miss you..."

The once-comatose girl always liked to think that she never felt this way before about any other boy. Of course, she and her brother having amnesia about their old life might be hiding the truth behind this, but in her new life as a Princess, Frey never felt such feelings for any other boy.

A gloved hand picked up a small stone next to her person. It was flat, perfect for skipping across the pond. She wound up her arm, about to flick when memories filled her mind.

It was her, Doug and Dylas. They were trying to prove themselves to her who was better by testing their throwing skills. She could see Doug pick up a similar stone as the one she had now and skipped across the water. One, two, four, eight, twelve. That was the deal breaker of the contest.

She gasped as she came-to to her senses. A dry laugh worked its way out of her person. "Oh dear... Seems like I can't do anything anymore without it reminding me of you, Doug..."

The heart-broken girl took a deep breath of the crisp air, the chilly scent filling her nostrils. Bitter, with a hint of that summer scent that passed. Not as good as Doug's scent.

No, his was much better. It was an unusual scent for a dwarf; not smelling like a forge or crafting table. He smelled like... rice. A touch of fresh cherry blossom trees lingered on his forme throughout the year from his trips to Sercerezo Hill. How does she remember his unique scent? He had left a change of clothes in the part of the castle where the twin royals shared. Lest had a sleepover and Doug was invited, accidentally leaving his clothes there the next morning. She smelled them every morning, the scent of her beloved ever clinging to his fabrics.

The girl felt warm goosebumps scatter throughout her body. "I love the things you do Doug... I don't care if you can't craft or forge..." she murmured lovingly.

The happy thoughts were quickly diminished when she thought about seeing him walk away that faithful day. Tears in silver eyes, body trembling. She focused on his foots steps, in hopes they faltered.

When they didn't stop in her mind, Frey lost it. "Argh! Doug!" She quickly stood up. The tears that had thought to have been dried up renewed at a new speed. "Why can't you see how much I need you right now?! Why can't you just come back to me?!" she screamed at the sky as loud as she could in hopes that her desperate cries would somehow reach the stubborn boy.

Light green bangs covered darker green eyes as she tilted her head down at the ground. She stood in place, body wracking with sobs and tears. Her gloved fists clenched tightly at her sides.

"W-When you're gone..." she spoke again, voice slightly harsh from her outburst.. "I can't act right... My heart hurts... I'm missing some pieces of it..."

"Doug... everyday you're not here... The image I have of you disappears bit by bit..." Teeth clenched. "I-I don't wanna forget you Douggie..."

"And... And when you're gone..."

"The words I need to hear that always get me through the day... I need to hear them or I won't be okay... Douggie please..."

Shaky legs gave out underneath Frey, landing on her knees. "Please Doug... Come back... I miss you..."

"We were made for each other... I know it Doug."

She looked back up at the sky. "Out here forever Doug..." Her voice was getting hoarse from her crying. "I know we were... I know we're made for each other Douggie... Why else would I be in so much pain for you...?"

The Princess forced herself on her feet. She wouldn't – couldn't – stay there any longer. It was too painful. She dragged her feet along the grass, still murmuring to her love.

"All I ever wanted was for you to know..." She passed the clinic. Her brother's girlfriend, Dolce, looked at her sadly. Pico said nothing either, knowing the Princess' pain about losing someone they loved.

"Everything I'd do... I'd give my heart and soul..." She passed the drainage that was outside of the town's plaza. Dylas was on the other side of the canal, hearing the Princess' broken words. He felt his heart lurch for her, knowing her pain. He too, as much as he won't admit it, missed the pebble-brained dwarf.

"I can hardly breathe... I need to feel you here with me..." She entered the main part of the castle, heading to the royal quarters. Frey passed Ventuswill, the Divine Wind. The Native Dragon knew better than to pester the child when she was in this state, no matter how much she missed the bickering they did. Sorrow filled the God's eyes as she hated seeing her human friend in so much pain without being able to do a thing about it. She couldn't leave Selphia in search for the Princess' dwarf.

Frey shuffled her way to her room, directly across from the doorway she came from. She quickly changed into her pyjamas, not caring it wasn't even time for supper. The girl plopped down on satin covers. Tears already started to stain the sheets.

"When you're gone..." she whispered softly into the sheets. "The pieces of my heart are missing you..."

She rolled over, feeling suffocated by the sheets. She laid spread out, hair sprawled out beneath her.

"And when you're done... The face I came to know is missing too..."

The girl turned her head to her bed table to spy her diary and something else that was placed next to it. An arm stretched out to reach it. Bringing it close to sore eyes to examine it, Frey quickly came to realize that it was the charm that Doug had gave her. He claimed that it was an overstock of products, but her skilled crafting eye quickly caught on to the fact that it was hand-crafted. By him. Doug. The one who was responsible for her state.

She clutched the accessory close to her heart. "And when you're gone... All the words I need to hear will always get me through the day... and make it okay..." Her voice cracked.

The Princess pulled the sheets up to her chin, turning to her side to sleep. She wrapped the string of the charm around her wrist so she wouldn't lose it. That hand was closely tucked into her chest; into her heart. Dry eyes drifted close as one last sentence works its way up the sore throat from which it originated from.

"_**I miss you..."**_

* * *

In the capital of Norad, the country in which Selphia resided in, was a little store. It was a general store, not much different than the one Blossom ran in the town itself. Inside taking stock, was a dwarf. Not one of those traditional dwarves with long beards and an ability in crafting and forging. This dwarf was clean-shaven, and had not the skill in either of the respected trades. No, this redheaded dwarf had not a clue in these.

Silver eyes, very similar to the ones owned by Doug, scanned through the clipboard he held until he felt a tight constricting feeling in his chest. A partially gloved hand, brown leather with a gold etching, clutched the colourful fabric that kept the chest hidden.

At the counter running the cashier was the dwarf's boss. He turned around, hearing the boy grunt with the sudden pain. A puzzled look plastered his face.

"Dagu, what's wrong?"

Dagu immediately recomposed himself, letting go of his chest and straightening up. "N-Nothing sir... It was just a... heart-burn." The boy's boss nodded, turning his attention to the customer who came in during that short time period.

Silver eyes closed sadly as a sigh escaped him. They lingered to the windows that decorated the front of the shop. Somewhere, somehow, he knew.

He knew.

"_**I miss you too..."**_

* * *

**Oooh possible 3rd parter?**

**Lemme know what you think in the reviews!**


End file.
